


Rainy Day Funeral 12 & #35

by deadgrotty (dana_ohara)



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1966-01-01
Updated: 1966-01-01
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_ohara/pseuds/deadgrotty





	

Time had passed since Bob had seen Donovan, as their last confrontation that had occured four months previous wasn't particularly pleasant. He hadn't been interested in keeping their relationship going, there just was no spark left for him any longer. Bob invited him on his tour while in England just to clear the air and become friends again, he wouldn't admit it; he was too proud.

Donovan was late, almost an hour late that is and Bob had gone into his phase of taking enough pills to knock out a horse. Johnny was present, but had left the hotel to look around the city and left multiple bottles of Librium behind. Needless to say, that was the younger man's drug of choice at that particular moment.

He was on his own and practically passing out on the couch while the others decided to just leave him be, none other than Donovan walking through the door to see him like that.

"Oh dear lord- Bobby what did you do?" He asked with his voice ringing light, a small frown on his face as he set his guitar case down.

"I- err...ain't- ain't don' anythin'..." The man slurred so heavily that the other couldn't understand him, taking a seat beside him. "Yer late...man..."

"I know yeah, didn't you see traffic out there?" Donovan quirked an eyebrow, becoming increasingly aware of his drugged state.

"Nah man..." Bob let his head drop over on the arm rest, groaning lowly. There was a long silence overtaking the room until the younger spoke up.

"So Bobby, where's Johnny?" He turned to him slowly, eyes scanning over his weakened frame.

"Ain't 'ere, walkin' 'round...somewhere..." The man let out another groan, shifting so he was more towards the center of the couch. Donovan shifted a bit closer with an arm gradually snaking around him, tugging him somewhat closer without resistance. Bob glanced over at him briefly, eyes incredibly glazed with his tongue running along the dried skin of his lips. There was another short pause as the younger continued to shift closer, the man having to gradually lay down on his back.

Once he was laid down entirely, the other moved so he hovered over him and stared down at him. His eyes were closed, giving Donovan the chance to lean down and overtake them. It was bringing back multiple memories, fond ones with the taste of cheap alcohol and cigarettes that he always seemed to have. To his surprise, he felt him kissing back and even moving his hand up to touch his fingertips to his jaw. It didn't last long, though, he actually shoved him off quite abruptly and quickly stood up. He was staggering to the point he almost collapsed the moment he got up, but managed to get out the door.

He was gone for a while, but when he came back, Donovan was standing beside the door frame and didn't take a moment to step in front of him. Bob knocked into him, stumbling back into a wall and scooting to the side as to try and walk by him. Rather, he continued to move in front of him until he hit the corner of the room, stopping as he now had no where to go. Donovan loomed over him and rested both arms on either side, staring down at him. He stared up at him with a deadened look as the man once again, lips coming in much rougher contact than before. The man returned the action, eyes shutting as he allowed it to occur without resistance of any kind this time around. His tongue forced it's way through, more as a show of dominance as he felt the older physically shuddered and pressed his hand against his chest. The man pulled away briefly before leaning down under his jaw, gliding his tongue along the skin before his teeth gently nipped at the area. He let a moan escape as the skin was sucked on, despite not fully wanting this to happen.

The door opening was what made Donovan freeze, Bob letting out a whine as whoever walked in grabbed the younger's collar from behind and ripped him away.

"Your best bet is to leave, boy. Now." Johnny spoke in his ever deep voice, his tone low and dark which caused him to immediately turn and leave. The man moved his eyes onto him, the look in his eyes as he looked at him showed his crestfallen state. For a moment, he looked totally heartbroken and opened his mouth as if to scold him; until he caught his dazed and confused gaze.

"Oh darlin', you're really good at scarin' the daylights outta me." He chuckled and leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek, patting his shoulder. "We'll talk about it later, you need a bit of rest."

The show was to start in four hours, and Bob had come down fully with the after effects having worn off mostly. Johnny took the trek with him and Donovan to the venue, the youngest man visibly irritated by his ex cuddling up with his significant other in front of him. Luckily, the car ride was short and by then, the concert was to start in three hours and forty five minutes.

Bob asked his friend if he could brew some tea while he ran the soundcheck, something he'd been waiting for and happily agreed to do just that. He thanked him and went out there, totally unaware of the mistake he'd just made. Johnny was with Donovan at the time, sitting at a chair in the dressing room while the other had his back to him; brewing a pot of tea. They didn't make small talk as Johnny was very suspicious of his taking advantage of his partner, and his ignoring him entirely stuck him as fairly odd. The previous times he'd met the kid, he was very talkative and outgoing. It wasn't too long before Bob came in once more, immediately taking the cup of tea handed to him rather quickly. He downed it swiftly, as it wasn't incredibly hot and gladly took a refill. Only issue was that it tasted rather bitter, and had almost an acidic burn on the tongue.

"What'd you put in this, man? Burnin' my mouth up." He raised an eyebrow as he finished his second glass, coughing as he set the glass on the table.

"Nothing, you don't like anything in it do you?" Donovan turned his head too look at him, tilting his head to the side a bit.

"Nah, you're right. I guess I jus' need to wake up..." Bob shrugged his shoulders as he waved him to bring him the pot, which the younger ever happily obliged. He took to polishing off the whole thing, despite the burning sensation only getting worse.

"You're awful thirsty, darlin', why not get some water?" Johnny suggested, hand resting under his chin.

"Good thinkin', hah." He let out a little laugh but it was mostly to ignore the growing headache he was developing, suddenly feeling rather dizzy as he stood to grab some.

"No no, I'll grab it. Sit back down, yeah?" The youngest insisted and turned away, picking up a water bottle and handing it over to him. "I have to go ask something of your manager right quick so I should be back in a few."

"Thanks..." Bob mumbled as he tried his best to brush it off, drinking it down rather quickly with Johnny growing increasingly suspicious.

"Are you alright?" He inquired with an arm winding around the other's waist, his hand gently pressing against his forehead. "You're burnin' up darlin'."

"Just fine, man, gotta perform either way. Maybe a nap'll do me some good..."

"Go on then, I'll give you some peace." Johnny nodded and stood, taking off his jacket to give it over before picking up his cup that had remnants of tea still in it. Taking a whiff of it brought the fragrance of bitter almond, which was odd for English Breakfast tea. He knew something was off, Bob didn't get sick easily at all and even if he was, it wouldn't be on show.

Bob was up fifteen minutes before he was due to go on, the opening acts having done their parts and soon it was his turn to do the same. He wouldn't admit how ill he felt, hands shaky and sweaty, cheeks flushed cherry red and becoming increasingly confused to the point he didn't know which key of harmonica he needed.

Donovan was no where to be found, having disappeared shortly after Johnny had left him on his own. The man had to put on quite a lot of powder on his face to try and cancel out how much he was sweating, and it worked for a good while until he had to actually go on. He'd forgotten the set list and his manager had to repeat it over and over until he remembered, only then going on the sweltering stage to greet the restless audience. Only then, the youngest came back with an expressionless face plastered on, sitting in a chair and watching him perform blankly.

Johnny stood on the opposite side, taking note of how shaky his voice was and how he wasn't hitting chords fully. It was totally unlike him, even more when his knees seemed to start buckling. He hesitated to step out in the sight of the crowd, but suddenly he didn't care when Bob completely collapsed in place with an ear piercing shriek. Across the stage there was the yelling voice of his manager, screaming; "Close the curtain, close the fucking curtain!"

Without another moment of falter, he darted out to his now crying and still screaming partner; tugging his guitar and harmonica off of him. Bob was wheezing and crying, arms wrapped around his abdomen with blood sputtering from his mouth.

"No, no, no, you're alright, you're alright son." Johnny spoke quickly, grabbing onto him as to keep him from writhing on the floor with his hand keeping his head at an angle. There was blood now steadily flowing past his lips, his trembling body giving out at a rapid pace. "C'mon, son, c'mon, you'll be fine."

Meanwhile, Donovan didn't move an inch from his seat, resting his chin on the back of the chair with gaze glued to the scene. A small smile hid behind the cushion of the seat, concealing his expression from those around him. It didn't faze him, not in the slightest, if anything; Johnny's expression and how sudden it all happened made him internally jump for joy. The man's vitals were starting to lag, extremities growing weak and limp as the blood seemed to thin out.

Johnny didn't know what to do, the crowd was in chaos and the roadies were crowded around him as if it would do anything. He didn't even realise the younger man had been gone, a subtle peace having taken over his expression of pain and terror. 

"B-Bobby?" The man spoke shakily, eyes having widened upon realization of what had happened. A member of the Band put a hand on his shoulder, the grip firm but comforting. 

"He's gone, man." 

Coincidentally, he said that just as the paramedics arrived, having to shoo off everyone so they could work properly. At that moment in time, they were working on a dead body, and everyone was well aware of that. The voice of a generation lost in such a dramatic way, it almost was ironic and well fitting for someone of his stature. 

 

 

Rain hit heavy that day, being perfectly paired with the somber event taking place. The heavily lacquered wood allowed the droplets of water to roll off, four men on either side ever so slowly allowing the casket to sink into the dug up hole. Bob's mother couldn't contain herself, sobbing in the arms of her husband as her child was being buried, when so long, she expected him to be on the other end of the action. His brother was visibly upset, but hid himself behind a hat to avoid any unwanted emotions escaping. Johnny felt dead inside, rotting ever so slowly as he watched him disappearing right before his eyes. He knew what happened, yet no one bothered to lift a finger to do anything about it. Thanks to a supposed friend, the light of his life was put out sooner than anyone expected. 

There were no works spoken, none could have summed the boy up in such a cold-blooded manner. No one stuck around, they all left when the dirt started to fill up the less empty void. It didn't register with anyone, how someone like him could be knocked down so abruptly and violently. 

A shaky, smoke clad sigh left the man, gaze drawn up to the sky with nothing but a broken hearted expression. 

"Don't get too lonely, darlin', I'll...I'll be there soon enough."


End file.
